WWD
by xmanDELTA 507
Summary: WWD is an old enemy rising to power once more. Only five musicians can stop him... this villain is. DISCORD
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**So, I decided to just skip ahead to AFTER Musicians of Equestria. This. Is. World War Discord. Will the five ponies from Musicians of Equestria be able to stop him before he achieves his goal of ruling the world? Or will Discord reign forever? Read this first chapter to discover if the battle is being lost or won. Review please!**

**-xmanDELTA 507**

Chapter 1:

Prologue: Tekno; the world famous, human technology inventor of Equestria. In the end of his world tour with Sweetie Belle, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Night Waves (Tekno's brother), and himself, the five musicians accidentally released Discord, the towering, demon-like villain that has nearly ruled Equestria for good, twice. Now, Discord is releasing his wrath upon Equestria, and only the five musicians can save Equestria…

Chapter 1 (for real this time): The huge, mix-matched monster's laugh echoed across Ponyville as he picked up Pinkie Pie by her frizzy hair. Kicking and screaming, the pink earthpony began to throw random cake that seemed to appear from nowhere at her attacker. With a snap of his clawed hand, Pinkie's mouth turned into a huge speaker. With another snap, the song: Doomsday Clock began blasting through Pinkie's newly-formed speaker mouth.

The song began with crazily awesome drums:

_Is everyone afraid?  
Is everyone ashamed?  
They're running towards their holes to find out  
Apocalyptic means are lost among our dead  
A message to our friends to get out  
There's wages on this fear  
Oh so clear  
Depends on what you'll pay to hear_

They're bound to kill us all in whitewashed halls  
Their jackals lick their paws

Please don't stop it's lonely at the top  
These lonely days when will they ever stop?  
This doomsday clock ticking in my heart  
Not broken

I love life every day  
In each and every way  
Kafka would be proud, to find out  
I'm certain of the end  
It's the means that has me spooked  
It takes an unknown truth to get out  
I'm guessing I'm born free, silly me  
I was meant to beg from my knees

Please don't stop it's lonely at the top  
These lonely days when will they ever stop?  
This doomsday clock ticking in my heart  
These lonely days when will they ever stop?

We gotta dig in  
Gas masks on  
Wait in the sunshine, all bug-eyed  
If this is living?  
Sakes alive!  
Well then they can't win  
No one survives

Is everyone afraid?  
You should be ashamed  
Apocalyptic screams mean nothing to the dead  
Kissing that 'ol sun to know all there is  
Come on, last call  
You should want it all

Ah, it's lonely at the top  
These lonely days when will they ever stop  
This doomsday clock ticking in my heart  
These lonely days when will they ever stop  
This ticking in my heart  
Is everyone afraid?

After the song ended, it began again. Discord had put Pinkie Pie on a loop of Doomsday Clock.

A blue and rainbow flash whipped across Discord's face, making him drop his new speaker. Blood trickled from a newly formed cut on his face. Spinning sharply around, discord made a sneer in the direction of the cyan Pegasus.

"Oh, mymy! Rainbow Dash! What a 'surprise!' long time no see, sweetie. I see that you still have those ol' wings of yours. Maybe I should snatch them up again. Just to see how you do. This IS all just a game, you know," he had a large trace of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, YEAH? COME AT ME BRO!" Rainbow snarled in her tomboyish accent.

Discord pointed at Rainbow Dash and her wings disappeared. With a shout of surprise, the pony fell. Discord kicked out with his hoof, sending Dash across the town. The pained Pegasus slammed through town hall, and plummeted to the ground. With Pinkie echoing around the city and dust rising around the ground, the silhouette of a Pegasus was slowly walking toward Discord.

"Oh? What's this? A new challenger? And, OH! It's you!" Discord called to the figure.

"That's right," a small voice said, "I don't like being turned evil, but I can still draw that evil back up. So you. Will. LOVE. ME!" Fluttershy said, her voice rising to a scream.

**Wanna see what happens? REVIEW and I will make more chapters for you guys!**

**-xmanDELTA 507**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fluttery Battle

**Having only had two reviews by my only two readers, I have not had many new ideas or suggestions for change please read and review! Thanks!**

**-xmanDELTA 507**

Chapter 2:

Fluttershy vigorously flapped her wings, causing the dust to part. When the soft-yellow Pegasus emerged from the dust, she was huffing. She took a strangely loud step toward Discord, and then leapt into the air.

"Oh, my dear Fluttershy, I DID love you, when you were my WONDEROUS creation of evil!" Discord said, catching Fluttershy by the face, holding her steady, "I just don't know WHY you changed!" Discord twisted Fluttershy's head and neck around, leaving the rest of her how she was. After he stopped twisting, he flicked Fluttershy away as hard as he could.

Sprawling across the city, Fluttershy suddenly stopped as she slammed into the bottom cloud of Cloudsdale. Spiraling out of control, and increasing speed, the Pegasus hurdled into the ground. Her soft, pink mane flowed behind her like water. She was unconscious. A blur of grey and yellow blew past, catching Fluttershy. Flailing her limbs, Derpy Hooves attempted to make a safe landing with her "off-set" mind, and unconscious weight on her back. Her sideways eyes were spinning, and the ground seemed to rise from beneath her. Turning sideways and dropping Fluttershy, the grey Pegasus crashed through a tree. The blasting loud sound of Doomsday Clock echoed so loud that it made Fluttershy come-to. Peering around, her bloodied head wound caused her head to throb, her vision becoming impaired. Faintly, she saw the hazy outline of Discord. His hoofed leg slammed down a few yards away, and the other leg, which was raptor-like, landed closer.

He stooped down, and retrieved the splintered top half of the tree. He bit off the top, much like a piece of broccoli. Spatting the shards of wood in a shower upon Fluttershy and Derpy, he chuckled. He took one step forward, toward Derpy. Slamming his scaly leg against Derpy's stomach, the grey Pegasus let out an agonizing scream. The crying, "loopy" pony felt each of her ribs shatter, shards puncturing her lungs. Coughing blood, the pony had died with one last, throat-ripping scream.

Turning to Fluttershy, Discord's eyes slanted, and he took a step foreward.


	3. Chapter 3: Certain Doom in Canterlot

**Hello again, my few readers! I just want to give a flipping HUGE thanks to Epic Brony, who, if you have read chapter 15 of his story 6 for 6, gave me PUBLICITY! I want to thank Epic Brony (once more) along with his biological brother, RDSC1. Yes, I had to say biological, because Epic Brony and I are non-biological brothers. Anyway, I need to thank them for being the only ones (so far) to review either of my stories. So, pretty much, read my story, yadda yadda yadda, and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-xmanDELTA 507**

Chapter 3:

"Wake up! Wake up! Tekno! Wake up!" Tekno heard the voice of his brother, Night Waves from directly above him.

Slowly opening his eyes, Tekno winced as dried blood crunched and broke as he attempted to renew his sight. Night Waves stood over him, along with Sweetie Belle, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, and Princess Luna. Everypony had frightened looks on their faces like Tekno had been killed. All of their faces lightened when they saw his eyes open.

"AH, YES, YOU SURVIVED! GOOD!" Luna said in the Royal Canterlot Voice at Tekno, "I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Lu-Luna? Woah, you are being LOUD! Didn't you fix that using the 'Royal Canterlot Voice?' I could have sworn that that was fixed last time I was here…" Tekno said.

"OH Y-yes, I'm sorry, I forgot. Are you ok, though, Tek?" Luna queried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I guess, what the Hell happened? Did Discord escape?"

"Yes, and he fled off in the direction of Ponyville. We don't have much time!"

The six of them began to leave the city, but were blocked off by guards. The guards refused to let them pass, even with orders directly from Luna. After about ten minutes of quarreling with the guards, bone-chilling laughter filled the courtyard.

"You will never leave; I'll kill all of you before you can escape!" Princess Celestia's voice thundered all throughout Canterlot. The blaze in her eyes was as fiery as the sun as she swooped down toward the five musicians and Luna.

**Surprised? Yes? No? Review! And more is to come soon!**

**-xmanDELTA 507**


	4. Chapter 4: Clashing of Family

**Since I forgot to do this earlier: DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with any MLP series, and no, I do not own Hasbro. So ... Yah, that's my disclaimer, so be happy about it, Hasbro!**

Chapter 4:

Princess Celestia swooped down at the group, only to be countered by Luna. The two Alicorns locked their horns in a sword-like combat. Rolling and tumbling through the sky above Canterlot Castle, the sisters kicked, stabbed, bit, and flapped at one-another. Finally, Celestia used magic to repel her sister. Luna was blasted away from her counterpart, and seemed to flip through the air like an astronaught in a zero gravity space shuttle. Returning the attack, Luna sent a bolt of dark blue energy at Celestia, hitting her sister in the chest. The Princess of the sun tumbled back, crashing into the steeple of the castle. As she slid down, shingles from the roof came with her, and she eventually came to a bloody, skidding stop at the very edge of the roof. Celestia sent green aura magic back, encasing her sister in a web-like tie of magic. Luna struggled, and eventually, the magic constricted her, leaving her to drop like a stone in water.

As the Princess of the night plummeted, banisters attempted to catch her fall, but she ripped through them. The banisters did, however, buffer her fall, so she only broke MOST of her bones in her body, and ripped her flesh in multiple places. Her silvery-blue hair was now scuffed and filled with small stones. Her horn was cracked, and ready to break in two pieces. Luna had slammed into the ground, despite the buffering from the banisters; the impact was so hard that it caused the cobblestone ground to ripple like a rock was skipped across a smooth, unmoving pond.

Luna was dead.


	5. Chapter 5: Gained and Lost

**Hello again! I know that some pretty crappy junk happened in chapter 4, but just bear with me, it will all get better. Read and review this chapter: chapter 5: Gained and Lost!**

Chapter 5:

Celestia, now on the ground, loomed over her dead sister in triumph.

"NIGHTY NIGHT, LUNA DEAREST!" she snarled down, "A PITTY THAT YOU WOULDN'T JUST GO QUIETLY AND BE MY SLAVE!"

"You, you MONSTER! You, you just killed your SISTER! YOU KILLED LUNA! YOU KILLED HER!" Tekno screamed at Celestia.

Night Waves and Tekno both flew straight at Celestia; their expressions were grim and determined. The brothers were set to avenge their lost friend. Tekno's eyes stung with tears as he thought of life without Luna. He loved her. Always had, always will. And there was still hope of having Luna. Zecora. The voodoo-using zebra was probably the only one, besides Luna, who could resurrect anyone at this time. The tears were now rolling down his cheeks like streams down a mountain. Increasing his speed, Tekno swung around, firmly planting his back right hoof into the side of Celestia's face. Blood splattered from the Alicorn's mouth, along with a few teeth. The furious bat-winged Pegasus did not stop attacking Celestia until she was bleeding and trying to plead for surrender. Spinning around, Tekno saw that Night Waves, Vinyl, and Octavia had retrieved Luna's corpse, and were carrying it toward the gates of the city. Sweetie Belle had the door held open, and was gesturing for the others to hurry. Tekno began to gallop after, but Celestia stopped him. Holding his tail with her magic, she held him in place. Spinning, Tekno managed to shake free of Celestia's grasp, but at a cost: his opponent had an open shot at Tekno's ribcage. She took the shot, impaling her enemy with her horn. Straight through the left ribcage. Her horn, which had barely grazed his heart, was broken off by Tekno thrashing in a futile resistance to the blow. A scream of agony escaped from Tekno's mouth. He thrashed again, this time falling to the ground. Another gut-wrenching scream emitted from the green Pegasus as his movements slowly, painfully dug Celestia's horn into his heart.

In response to the horrid sight, Night Waves shouted in rage. He lunged over his brother's body at Celestia. The black pony flew at top speeds toward the princess. Lowering her head, Celestia managed to impale her attacker with her horn fragment. Blood covered the ground now, the crimson substance pouring from Tekno and Night Wave's wounds. Groaning, Night Waves attempted at getting up, but was pinned down by Celestia's hoof.

"Hahahahaa! I HAVE WON! NOW ,FOR THE OTHERS! Wait, what's that?" Celestia said in triumph, but was startled by Vinyl rolling up a huge box of four speakers with a red button on top.

"Oh, you know, it's not much. It's just, MY BASS CANNON!" Vinyl explained as she slammed her hoof onto the button.

The speakers opened, revealing one huge blue speaker in the center. The blue speaker let loose a huge, electric blue beam. The song: Discord (the Livingtombstone remix, and yes, I know the original bass cannon song is She's An Alarm Clock, I like Discord better, so I had Vinyl change her bass cannon song) also blasted from the five speakers. The beam left a path of destruction behind it, and when it reached Celestia, it carried away the Alicorn. The princess was carried through all of the buildings behind her. Reaching the outer wall of the castle, she did not stop, but was blasted through. Only then did she tumble out of the path of the Bass Cannon. Her wings now broken and her bones snapped and openly fractured, Celestia could not move. She only could weep from the sheer amount of pain. She had uncountable cuts, gashes, scrapes, open fractures, and bruises. Blood poured from her several injuries and all over the ground. Her tears stung, for they had turned to blood. Coughing, crimson, sticky liquid splattered across the cobble from her mouth. The princess whimpered, then died, full of eternal pain.

A strange burst of energy and sunlight flung off of Celestia. The waft of regeneration extended throughout Canterlot. The light was what was left of Celestia's essence, her life, and her good. Night Waves, Luna, and Tekno both inhaled extremely deeply. Luna leapt up, as well as Night Waves, and galloped to Tekno. When he tried to move, Celestia's horn (which was still embedded into his heart) dug in deeper. A shout of agony came from his throat. He looked into Luna's eyes, gave a small, weak smile, and his head fell. Eyes closed and blood oozing from the corner of his mouth, Tekno didn't move. And he never would again.

"NO! DON'T DIE, TEK! DON'T!" Luna screamed at him. "NO! please, no, don't die. Tekno! I NEED YOU! Don't die, please my husband. Don't leave me…" Luna trailed off, ending her futile attempt at reviving her dead husband.

**Yes, you DID read it right, Luna lives, Celestia dies, and Tekno, who is Luna's WIFE is killed by his sister-in-law, who was possessed by Discord (oops! Spoiler!). also, was THAT enough description for you, Epic Brony? REVIEW PLEASE! ALSO READ AND REVIEW 6 FOR 6 BY Epic Brony! And, know this, it just gets better from here.**


	6. Chapter 6: ?

**Ok, so, if you didn't read my profile update, here is what it my profile now says:**

xmanDELTA 507: A writer. A musician. And, most of all, a geek. Although i've never written fanfic, i don't see the big deal about someone's first fanfic unless it is their first writing.

story topics include: _MLP_, Star Trek, Doctor Who, and probably more...

really, though, i write mostly nonfanfic, and it is SO much better than my fanfic, so, if you like the stuff on here, pm me your email address, and i will send you some not fanfiction, better than what i post on here, writing

so read my stories and do not weep! (bronies will get it)

ps: READ Epic Brony!

**So, if you want my GOOD, really good writing, do what this says…**

**Uuuhhh, and, I really need some ideas for WWD, because, it is really jumpy and random…**


End file.
